


and now you'll lead the way (show the light of day)

by asphxdels



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU - Peter Moves Into The Compound With New Avengers After Endgame, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, Feels, Gen, Harley Keener & Peter Parker Friendship, New Avengers as Family, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Peter & Harley Bonding, Peter Parker Feels, Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asphxdels/pseuds/asphxdels
Summary: Sometimes, Peter found himself looking back, remembering the first time he stepped into the compound only to reject Tony's offer to stay. He couldn't help but wonder what he had missed. He often wondered and dreamed about what must it be like to live in the same quarters with the genius who had practically and unceremoniously adopted him.He knew he wasn't ready to move in at the time, but that didn't mean he couldn't yearn for the time he could've spent near his late mentor and father figure.As he stepped into the ground floor of the compound, a year after high school, he was yet to learn what he had actually missed all those time ago.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Harley Keener
Kudos: 16
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	and now you'll lead the way (show the light of day)

**Author's Note:**

> biggest thanks to my amazing cheer-reader [Emmie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bye_bye_birdy/pseuds/bye_bye_birdy) and my lovely beta [whenfandomscollide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenfandomscollide/pseuds/whenfandomscollide) for their help with the fic <3
> 
> Tony Stark Bingo 2020:  
> Title of Piece: and now you'll lead the way (show the light of day)  
> Card Number: #3114  
> Collaborator: dr-stxrk  
> Square Filled: K1 - Canon Divergence  
> Ship/Main Pairing: Peter Parker & Harley Keener  
> Rating: Gen  
> Major Tags/Warnings: Panic Attacks, Angst With A Happy Ending  
> Word Count: 751

"Ah, sorry, I gotta take this, kid," Happy said, as the phone in his hand began to ring. "It's business."

“Follow the hall to the West Wing and you’ll find your room without too much trouble. I’ll see you around.” With that, Happy Hogan left him to wander around the compound.

He walked the long hallway alone, haunted by his memories with every step he took. Every corner of the compound made flashes go off in his head and he felt the panic rise in his throat, like that one time he was forced to speak in front of the hungry public and cameras. Moments played in his head like a broken record. There were the moments he adored and dreaded and desperately wanted to cling onto for his dear life. Then he wanted to run away from them so he wouldn’t have to deal with his crushing guilt and all these _feeling_ s that came along with his past.

He was panting heavily by the time he arrived at his quarters. Eyes stinging with unshed tears, he took a few more steps towards the king-sized bed and positively threw himself on it. He was ready to cry it all out. Covering his face with open palms, he tried to calm his shuddering body down as if he were ashamed of mentally breaking down that easily.

“This is fine,” he muttered to himself, “I’m gonna get through this. This is fine, this is fine, I’m _fine-_ ”

“You must be Peter Parker, the Spider-lad, right?”

Before he knew it, Peter jumped to his feet and was holding his web-shooters to an unknown face topped with styled brown hair. He met the stranger’s unconcerned gaze a second later and traced his movements without taking his eyes off him as he strolled closer to the middle of the room.

“Harley Keener.” The teenager introduced himself nonchalantly. "You were friends with the Mechanic, right? Happy had mentioned you were gonna move in today, and I guess this makes me the welcome wagon now. Well, welcome to the compound.”

“It’s Spider-Man,” Peter corrected, confused, and still holding the shooter up. Harley dared to shrug his shoulders in a whatever-you-say-man manner and continued to do small talk as if they were friends from middle school.

“You unpacked your stuff yet? Drop by the common floor once you’re done, we were just about to have lunch-”

“I’m sorry, who are you again? And who is this Mechanic that I’m supposedly friends with?”

“Alright, you might wanna sit down for this conversation. I thought Happy would’ve mentioned your housemates before getting you here but well, I guess I’ll be the tour guide too this round.” 

Peter finally withdrew his hand, feeling stupid, as Harley pulled a chair and set across Peter’s bed, clearly all relaxed and unthreatened. 

And then Peter got to learn who Harley Keener and the Mechanic were. Harley spoke of Tony with such ease that Peter found himself gradually loosening up and eventually taking part in the conversation. Soon enough, they were trading stories of their mentor and even laughing a little. 

Peter was still having a hard time believing that he wasn’t alone, that he wasn’t the only one grieving the way he did. Apparently, Tony had many, many figuratively adopted kids and Harley made it clear that they would stick together as a team from now on. 

After about two hours of storytelling and getting to know each other, Harley stood up and revealed another little surprise.

“Come on now, let’s go have lunch so you can get to meet the girls too. I’m sure they’re still waiting. They’re curious like that.”

Peter followed after him, asking, “Wait- the girls? There are others?”

“Yep,” said Harley, hands in his pockets. Peter didn’t know at the time, but Harley wasn’t usually like that all the time. He was acting homey to make Peter feel welcomed into the family that Peter would soon learn to appreciate.

“Riri and Kamala. We weren’t the only strays Tony picked up along the way, after all. He had a soft spot for kids.” He shook his head fondly. “Now come on, you don’t wanna keep the girls waiting.”

Then he snickered to himself, adding like an afterthought, “Oh, wait until we team up against them for the prank wars. I’ll finally make them pay up for all the time they teamed up against me. We’re gonna get along well, Peter Parker. Just you wait.”

Honestly, Tony would have been proud.


End file.
